Más allá de la quimica
by Abigail Haruno 27
Summary: La confusión, la illusión y la amistad se interpondran en el camino de Katara & Aang. ¿Podrán seguir apesar de todo siendo amigos? o tal vez..algo más.
1. Confusion

**3:30 a.m. Aang y Katara no podían dormir luego de esa maldita obra en la isla ember. **

**Miles de pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza de Aang :**

_-¿Por qué Katara rechazo su beso? ¿Estaba enamorada de Zuko acaso? ¿Tan rápido se olvido de el? ¿Olvidar? Já, ¿de que? Entre ellos dos no pasaba nada y Katara solo lo quería como a un hermano.- _

**-Joder. –murmuraba Aang dándole una golpiza a la almohada.- **

**Iba a estallar en cualquier momento si seguía con esos pensamientos.**

**Katara, por su parte, también pensaba. En el beso, en su confusión, miles de preguntas sin una respuesta.**

_-¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Por qué rechacé a Aang?¿Lo habré hecho sentir tan mal? Me siento horrible.- _

**Katara sintió que en cualquier momento explotaría. Al igual que Aang. **

**Los dos se dirigieron hacia la cocina. Cuando llegaron, sus rostros se encontraron, estuvieron así por un par de segundos hasta que Aang rompió el silencio. Katara por dentro, le agradecía.**

**-¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas, Katara?-**

**-Lo mismo digo..-**

**-Yo pregunte primero.- contesto Aang, dedicándole a Katara una sonrisa.**

**-Solo vine a tomar un poco de agua..no podía dormir-**

**-Pues estamos igual, ven, yo te sirvo agua y de paso tomo yo también.- dijo Aang, sonriente.**

**-Katara sonrió y de inmediato agarro el vaso que Aang le ofrecía.-**

**-Y bien..¿porque no podías dormir, Katara?- dijo el maestro aire, algo nervioso.**

**Al escuchar esa pregunta, Katara se atraganto un poco con el agua. Quería irse corriendo para no decirle que era porque estaba pensando en el..y en el beso. Pero trago saliva, y contestó:**

**-Hmm.. porque tenía insomnio. – sonrió Katara fingiendo un bostezo- ¿y tu? **

**Aang se sintió similar a Katara, con ganas de salir corriendo, pero respiro hondo..y contesto siendo sincero..**

**-Yo..me quede pensando en ti.- Aang omitió las ganas de salir corriendo, continuó – y en nuestro beso, o mejor dicho el beso que me rechazaste..- El avatar bajo la cabeza en un tono de decepción.**

**-Aang, yo..l-lo sien-sient-t-o much-o. –decía Katara, la culpa la mataba por dentro.**

**-No tienes que disculparte kat..**

**Katara no lo dejo terminar, y lo besó. Ella misma se preguntaba, ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Pero ya era tarde, sus labios estaban juntos, y ambos tenían un impulso que los obligaba a no separarse. Pero Katara, que fue la que comenzó el beso, rompió ese impulso y logro separarse. Apenas se separo salió corriendo. **

_-¡Que me parta un rayo ahora!- pensaba._

**Aang, en cambio, se quedo con la mente en blanco y pasmado. ¿Katara lo había besado? Era difícil creerse eso para el. Camino hacia su cuarto, aun con la mente en blanco, y el sueño finalmente lo venció.**

**A la mañana siguiente..**


	2. Al día siguiente

**A la mañana siguiente..**

**POV Aang:**

**Fui el último en despertar. Me dirigi hacía la cocina, allí estaban todos mis amigos. Sokka, como de costumbre, era el que más comía. Lo ignore de todas formas.**

**-¡Buenos días!.- dije, con una sonrisa en mi rostro.**

**-Que tal, dormilon. Parece que dormiste bien, tu cara te Sokka con la boca llena.**

**-Bueno, tengo un par de marcas de mi almohada, no exageres.–rio Aang.**

**-Debiste haber dormido muuy bien piesligeros. Anoche escuche tus vibraciones y las de Katara, ¿puede ser?- Dijo Toph, en un tono sarcastico.**

**POV Katara:**

**En el momento que Toph dijo eso, voltee a ver a Aang, porque yo estaba preparando un poco mas de comida para el hambriento de mi hermano. El también me miro..de nuevo volvi a ver esos ojos grises que podían derretir hasta un helado. Por suerte el volvio a romper el silencio. **

**-¿Qué? Toph..t-tus p-pi-pies necesita-a-n un oculista- dijo Aang, demasiado nervioso y algo sonrojado.**

**-S-si coi-incid-o con A-ang.- dije, estaba completamente nerviosa y un poco mas que Aang.**

**-Chicos les informo que aun siento las vibraciones y se que estan mintiendo.-continuo Toph , en este tipo de momentos juro que la mataría.**

**-¿Qué paso anoche, Katara?-pregunto Sokka, guiñandome el ojo como si supiera algo.**

**-¿Qué? ¿anoche? Hmm..solo tenia insomnio, vine a tomar un poco de agua y me encontre con Aang…nada mas que eso querida Toph.- dije, tratando de ser lo más seria posible.**

**-Si tu lo dices reina del azucar..- contesto Toph, aun no tan convencida.**

**-¡Ya te dije que no me llames asi, Toph!- **

**-¿Qué? Pero es el apodo perfecto para ti- rio **

**Respire hondo, y no le conteste. Casi siempre me llamo así, supongo que podría aguantarlo, aunque odiaba ese apodo.**

**POV Aang:**

**Se hizo el atardecer y decidí salir una rato a la playa, para relajarme un poco. Me recoste en la arena y empece a pensar en todo lo relacionado con Katara. ¿Acaso no podia estar en paz y tener la mente en blanco por un segundo?**

_-¿Por qué me beso? ¿Y si realmente me ama? Tal vez me beso para que no me sienta mal…pero, estoy seguro que sintio algo muy profundo en ese beso, al igual que yo. ¡Maldicion Katara! Me estas volviendo loco.- _**pensaba.**

**Sentí unos pasos detrás de mi. Era Toph.**

**-Escucha Toph, si vienes a regaña…**

**-Tranquilizate piesligeros, solo vine a relajarme un poco al igual que tu.-**

**-Si tu dices..- contesté.**

**-Dulce bailarina, ¿me diras lo que paso con Katara anoche? Agradece que no conte que sus corazones latian mas fuerte que tambores delante de Sokka, porque si no, estaban fritos.-**

**-C-c-on K-atara?- dije, demasiado nervioso.**

**-Te dije que te tranquilices Aang. Sokka, Suki y Katara fueron a comprar proviciones. Y Zuko esta durmiendo una siesta, dice que esta cansado de entrenar y bla bla bla..-**

_¿Me llamo Aang acaso? Que raro en Toph no usar sus apodos, bah, como sea.- _**pensé.**

**-Esta bien, me tranquilizare- respire hondo.**

**-Y bien, ¿me contaras si o no?- dijo Toph cruzandose de brazos.**

**-Si..- contesté.**

**-Entonces, ¡escupe!- dijo, algo anciosa.**

**-Nos besamos, Toph, Katara me beso.-**

**-¿QUE DICES?- solto una carcajada inmensa. -¿Katara te beso? ¿a ti? –continuo riendo-**

**- ¿A que te refieres con "a ti", Toph?- dije cruzandome de brazos.**

**-Seras cabeza hueca eh.-dejo de reir y continuo- Piesligeros, es obvio que Katara te ama.- **

"_Ama" puaj, que horrible palabra__**-**_** pensó Toph.**

**-Si, me ama..como a un hermano.- baje la cabeza.**

**-¿Acaso eres idiota? Si te ama como a un "hermano" entonces, ¿Por qué te beso? ¿Por qué su corazon latia tan fuerte como el tuyo Aang? Tu y Katara realmente se conectan, pero son tan idiotas que no lo aceptan..ash, espero no ser como ustedes cuando me enamore.-**

**Solté una pequeña carcajada.**

**-Tienes razón Toph..gracias, realmente. Me ayudaste a limpiarme de esos pensamientos horribles sobre que Katara no me queria como yo a ella. Eres grandiosa, amiga.- dije, sonriendo.**

**-Lo sé- contestó con ingenuidad y volvio a la casa.**

_-Katara..espero esta noche poder confesarte lo que siento realmente- _**pensé.**


	3. Hasta el amanecer

¡Muchas gracias por todos los hermosos comentarios que me dejaron! Son geniales. Respecto al fic, no se cuantos capitulos serán, pero van a ser pocos (: .

**POV Aang:**

**Empece a caminar por la playa solo, mi cabeza estaba enfocada en una sola persona: Katara. **

_-¿Qué voy hacer? ¿Cómo le digo que la amo? ¿Si me rechaza?-___**pensé.**

**Los monjes me habian enseñado que si nunca intentaba, jamas iba a saber el resultado. Y aunque fracasara, debia intentarlo. Eso me tranquilizo un poco, aunque aun temia que Katara me rechazara. Planeaba decirselo mañana. Pero estaba inquieto, no queria esperar.**

**Fui hacia la cocina, alli estaban Sokka, Suki, asi que supuse que tambien habia vuelto Katara, y asi fue. Luego de comer, todos nos fuimos a dormir. Ya se me estaba haciendo costumbre quedarme despierto por pensar en la hermosa maestra agua que me tenia loco. Decidi ir nuevamente a la playa, no podia pegar un ojo. **

**POV Katara:**

_-¿Qué es lo que pasa conmigo?- _**me preguntaba. **

**No podia dormir desde la obra de la isla ember. Y tambien desde alli solo pense en Aang. Esa noche, ya agotada de dar vueltas y vueltas en mi cama sin poder dormir, decidi salir a la playa a relarjarme un poco y practicar agua-control.**

**Empecé con movimientos básicos, los latigos de agua. Hasta que senti que alguien me observaba y me volteé. Era Aang, estaba sentado, viendome con los ojos brillando, como si estuviera viendo un gran espectaculo. Estaba tan…lindo.**

**-¿Aang? ¿Q-que haces aqui?- dije, algo nerviosa.**

**-No podia perderme de tan hermoso espectaculo.- contesto, completamente tranquilo.**

**-¿E-espectaculo? Solo hacia latigos de agua..- estaba completamente sonrojada.**

**-De todas formas, amo verte entrenar. Sifu-Katara.- dijo Aang, nervioso.**

**Sonreí.**

**-Bueno pupilo Aang, ¿le gustaria unirse al entrenamiento?- pregunte, en un tono de sarcasmo.**

**-Por supuesto Maestra.- me sonrio.**

**Comenzamos tambien con latigos de agua, y finalizamos con el pulpo. Agotados, nos acostamos en la arena. No pude evitar notar que Aang me observaba nuevamente. Y me sonroje.**

**POV Aang:**

**Katara se veia tan hermosa a la luz de la luna. Sus ojos se resaltaban, adoraba ver esos ojazos azules que tenía. Simplemente no podia resistirme a verlos.**

**-¿Aang te pasa algo?- dijo Katara sonriendo, y vi que estaba algo sonrojada.**

**Reaccione.**

**-¿Yo? Hmm nada, es solo que…-respire hondo y continue- me gustan tus ojos.- **

**-¿M-mis oj-o-s? G-gr-ac-ias.- dijo Katara, se le notaba muy nerviosa.**

**Nos miramos. Si la seguia mirando a los ojos me iba a derretir.**

**-A-a mi tambien me gust-an t-us oj-os Aang.-dijo Katara, sin apartar su vista de mi, y ni yo de la de ella.**

**Fuimos acercandonos más y más. Hasta que ella interrumpio. **

**-¿Continuamos con el entrenamiento?- exclamó Katara, alejandose.**

**-Claro..- contesté sonriendo falsamente.**

**Entrenamos toda la noche. Y cuando finalmente terminamos, notamos que ya era el amanecer.**

**-¡Wow! Entrenamos toda la noche- dije dedicandole una sonrisa a Katara.**

**-Y un poco al amanecer- rio ella.**

**Fuimos hacia la cocina. No habia nadie.**

**-Aun no despertaron.- sonrei algo aliviado por el hecho de que estemos solos.**

**-Sera mejor que nos acostemos y duermamos un rato, ¿no crees?- contesto Katara.**

**-Si, tienes razon. Descansa.- dije aun sonriendole .**

**-Tu tambien Aang.- se acerco, me dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se fue.**

**Quede sonrojado por unos segundos hasta que reaccione y me fui a descansar. Ese día debia confesarle lo que sentia a Katara.**


	4. Confesión

De nuevo les digo, ¡gracias por comentar cosas tan lindas! . Decidí que serán 5 capitulos del fic, ya que es la continuación de un capitulo y no hay muchas cosas para poner (:

**POV Katara:**

**Dormí un rato y luego desperté. Me dirigí hacía la cocina, no había nadie. Supuse que estaban en la playa, y así fue. Aang y Zuko estaban entrenando mientras los demás estaban sentados mirandolos. Me senté al lado de Suki. **

**-¡Dije que rugieras!- repetía el maestro fuego.**

**-¡Lo intento!- contestaba Aang.**

**POV Aang: **

**Definitivamente ese no habia sido un buen día para mi. El entrenamiento con Zuko fue pésimo. Tenía la mente en Katara, era imposible concentrarme. **

_-¿Cómo le dire lo que siento? ¿Qué hare? ¿Y si me dice que esta confundida otra vez?- _**pensaba.**

**Tenía que ser algo perfecto. **

**Me dirigí hacia mi habitación para pensar bien que hacer y como decirle a Katara lo que siento. Puse una almohada al lado mío e hice como si fuera ella.**

**-Bueno escucha, hace mucho tiempo que yo queria confesarte que tu me tienes loco.-**

_-¿Tu me tienes loco? ¿Quién diria eso? Esto es ridiculo.- _**pensé.**

**Volví a intentarlo.**

**-Me gustas, debes saberlo.-**

_-¡Demasiado directo! ¿Qué va a pensar de ti? ¿¡eh!?- _**me decía a mi mismo.**

**Es inutil. Esto no servira. Sera mejor que no le diga nada. Soy un idiota.**

**-Solo dile que la amas.- me dijo una voz varonil.**

**-¿Qué? ¿Sokka? Yo solo estaba..hmm..planeando como..¿matar al señor del fuego?- contesté nervioso.**

**-¿Te gusta el señor del fuego y te vuelve loco? Vamos Aang, no soy Toph, pero se que mientes.- Decía el moreno riendo.**

**-Tienes razón Sokka..lo siento.- dije más calmado.**

**-No te preocupes cabeza de aire. Volviendo al tema, solo dile a Katara que la amas y ya.**

**-¿Qué? ¿Katara? ¿Y tu como lo sabes?- dije, y por un momento me sonroje.**

**-Eres demasiado obvio, Aang. Se te nota.-**

**-¿Demasiado?- dije nervioso.**

**-Si, pero no te preocupes que mi hermana no tiene idea. Creo.-**

**-Que alentador, Sokka.- contesté entre dientes.**

**-¿Por qué no se lo dices?-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Dile que la amas-.**

**-Es facil para ti decirlo-.**

**-Escucha Aang, debes intentarlo. Eres un chico talentoso, se que encontraras la forma de decirselo-.**

**-Pero Sokka, soy muy timido, me pongo muy nervioso y..**

**-¿Y qué? Solo mirala a los ojos y diselo. Se que es dificil, pero lo lograras. Katara te entendera- me interrumpió.**

**-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?-.**

**-Porque conozco a mi hermana-.**

**-¿Qué tal si me rechaza?-.**

**-Aang, eres guapo, eres inteligente, eres sensible y no cabe mensionar que eres el avatar. ¿Qué chica te rechazaria?-.**

**Solté una pequeña carcajada.**

**-Ya me habian dicho eso -sonreí y continue- ¿Sabes Sokka? Confió en ti.-**

**-Mejor así-.**

**-Gracias, amigo. Te debo una-.**

**-Por nada. –sonrio y puso una mano en mi hombro-.**

**-Se lo dire esta noche..-**

**-Genial, yo distraere a los demás para que no los interrumpan.- Sokka me guiño el ojo.**

**-Eres increible amigo. Gracias por todo. –sonreí-**

**-Lo sé, lo sé. Ahora me voy, Suki y yo iremos a comprar proviciones.**

**-¿Más comida? Traiganme alguna fruta-.**

**-¡Dalo por hecho! Adiós –contesto saliendo de mi cuarto-.**

**-Adiós Sokka.-**

**Esa noche..**

**Me dirigí hacia el cuarto de Katara. Demasiado nervioso pero lleno de fé, todo se lo debía a Sokka.**

**POV Katara:**

**Estaba arreglandome el cabello y sentí que alguien tocaba mi puerta. **

**-¡Ya va!- grité.**

**Termine y fui a abrir. Allí, detrás de la puerta estaba Aang. Algo nerviosa dije:**

**-¿A-ang? ¿Q-que haces aquí? ¿Paso algo?-.**

**-Si, en realidad..necesito decirte algo-.**

**Trague saliva. ¿Qué queria decirme?.**

**-¿Qué pasa?- contesté.**

**-Ven conmigo.- Aang me extendio su mano.**

**-Esta bien, pero, ¿adon..**

**Me tomo de la mano y me llevo hacia la playa.**

**-Sientaté por favor- me dijo, lo notaba algo nervioso.**

**-Por supuesto. –me senté y continue- ¿Qué necesitas decirme?-**

**-Es algo que hace mucho tiempo quiero decirte, supongo que ya lo notaste pero..jamas te lo he dicho-.**

**-¿Qué pasa?- dije nerviosa.**

**-Te amo Katara. Me gustas mucho.**

**-Aang….**


	5. Siempre a tu lado

Adore los comentarios que me dejaron ¡gracias! (: Ya hice el primer capitulo de el otro fic que subiré. Disfruten el ultimo capitulo:3. Katara y Aang van a recordar el día en la isla ember. Así que verán lo que la maestra agua le responde ^^.

**3 años después..**

**La guerra había acabado. Pero ese día había una guerra entre Aang y Katara.**

**-¡Lo siento mucho, si!- Gritaba Aang**

**-No alcanza con un simple ''lo siento'', Aang. ¡Vete ya, déjame sola! No te quiero ver- contestaba Katara ya llorando.**

**-¡Bien, pues yo tampoco quiero verte! Adiós- **

**POV Katara: **

**Me dirigí hacia mi habitación, me senté en la cama y me abracé a mi almohada con las lágrimas que corrían a toda costa por mis mejillas. Ese día llovía y hacía mucho frio. El adiós de Aang me daba mucho miedo. No quería verlo. Solo esa noche. Pero temía que fuera para siempre su adiós. Explotaba en un mar de lagrimas cuando pensaba eso..no quería, no quería perderlo…**

**-Reina del drama, ábreme.- decía Toph detrás de la puerta.**

**-¡Vete Toph! No quiero hablar con nadie.- conteste con la voz entre cortada.**

**-¿Y piensas que sola en tu cuarto y llorando te sentirás mejor?-**

**La maestra tierra tenía razón.**

**-Pasa..-dije algo insegura.**

**-Mucho mejor. Ahora desahógate y cuéntame todo.-**

**-¿Tienes mucho tiempo?- **

**-¿Adonde más podría ir?-**

**-Bien, aquí va…**

_Flashback_

**Había una fiesta a la que Aang (por ser el avatar) y a mi (por ser su novia) nos habían invitado. Me vestí con un vestido azul radiante que era de mi madre. Y mi novio, con las típicas ropas formales de maestro aire. Cuando llegamos…había todo un grupo de gente de alto rango. Querían hablar con el ''avatar''. Aang me dijo:**

**-No me tardo, ¿si?-.**

**-¿Lo prometes?- pregunté.**

**-Lo prometo.- afirmo.**

**-Te amo Aang.**

**-Sabes que yo más.- se fue con el grupo de gente.**

**Me senté en una mesa completamente sola y aburrida. Hasta que una voz varonil me dijo…**

**-¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?-**

**-No, lo siento estoy esperando a…-miré a Aang, estaba tan enfocado en lo que hablaba con los políticos, que quien sabe cuando terminaría, un poco de diversión no me haría mal- Esta bien…vamos a bailar.- sonreí.**

**Apego sus brazos a mi cintura y yo rodeé mis brazos en su cuello. Trate de alejarme lo mejor posible para que no se ''confunda''. Comenzamos a bailar.**

**POV Aang:**

**Estaba tan aburrido que trataba de parecer interesado en la conversación con los políticos. Estuve haci media hora que me había olvidado por completo de Katara. Así que me alejé y me dirigí hacia mi novia, ni siquiera notaban mi presencia. Pero cuando la vi…¿QUE ESTABA HACIENDO? ¡MI NOVIA! Bailando con otro. Apreté mis puños y contuve mis ganas de llorar de bronca. **

**-¡Katara!- grité.**

**-¡Aang!- se abalanzo hacia mi y me dio un abrazo como si no hubiera pasado nada. ¿Acaso me veía cara de estúpido? No le correspondí el abrazo y cuando lo noto se alejo- ¿Pasa algo?- dijo algo confundida.**

**-Ven conmigo- dije con la voz entre cortada, tenia muchas ganas de llorar de bronca ¡maldición! Nunca me había sentido así.**

**La lleve afuera de la mano tratando de no apretarla tanto.**

**-¿Qué pasa?- me dijo**

**-¿Cómo que pasa?- contesté, ya no me contuve y lloré- ¿Que hacías con ese tipo? **

**-¡Solo bailábamos Aang! ¡Tranquilízate ya! ¿Qué estabas pensado? ¿Tan bajo concepto tienes de mi?- dijo Katara al borde de las lagrimas**

**-¿¡Tan pegados bailaban!?-**

**-¡Trate de alejarme lo mejor posible!-**

**-Pues no se noto.- levante un poco mas el tono.**

**-¿¡Que es lo que te pasa Aang!? ¡Yo jamás te engañaría y creo que lo sabes!-**

**-¡Lo siento mucho, si!- Gritaba Aang**

**-No alcanza con un simple ''lo siento'', Aang. ¡Vete ya, déjame sola! No te quiero ver- contestaba Katara ya llorando.**

**-¡Bien, pues yo tampoco quiero verte! Adios- **

_Fin del flashback_**.**

**-Creo que te pasaste un poco con ese chico...pero también Aang se paso con los celos- dijo Toph con respecto a la ''historia''.**

**-¡Lo sé!- lloraba más y más.**

**-Ven aquí, necesitas llorar mucho.- **

**Me abracé a Toph y llore a más no poder. Estuve haci un buen rato y después me quede dormida. Desperté y mi amiga ya no estaba. Me dirigí hacia el balcón para tomar un poco de aire. Sentí unos pasos detrás de mi. Era Aang.**

**-¿Qué haces aqu..**

**-Antes de que digas algo, quiero disculparme, por todo Katara. Te amo y no sé que me paso. Estuvimos tan alejados estos días que pensar que podría perderte me desgarra el alma. Perdóname, por favor.**

**-Te perdono Aang, y discúlpame por bailar con alguien que no eres tú –reí y puse mi mano en su mejilla.**

**-¿Recuerdas cuando te confesé lo que sentía en la isla ember? –sonrió-**

**-¡Como olvidarlo!- sonreí también.**

_Flashblack_

**-Te amo Katara. Me gustas mucho.**

**-Aang…yo también…**

**-¿Tu también..?-**

**Trague saliva.**

**-Me gustas mucho.**

**Aang se abalanzo sobre mi…Pensé que me iba a besar. Pero me abrazó. Todas mis dudas se habían aclarado. Lo amaba a el y a su ternura.**

**-Entonces…¿quieres ser la novia del todopoderoso-avatar?- dijo en tono de burla.**

**-Por supuesto que si. –Solté una carcajada-**

**-Entonces…¿ya puedo besarte?-**

**-Si- sonreí.**

**Aang me tomo de la cintura y me besó. Yo rodeé su cuello. Nos besamos un par de segundos, pero nuestros pulmones exigían aire. Jadeamos y nos reímos. Pasamos lo que restaba de ese día juntos, (ya que era de noche).**

_Fin del flashback._

**-Quiero preguntarte algo…- Aang bajo la cabeza.**

**-¿Qué pasa?- contesté.**

**-¿Alguna vez te arrepentiste de haberme dicho que si aquel día en la isla?- **

**-Jamás me he arrepentido de nada en absoluto. –coloque mi otra mano en su mejilla y continué- Tu eres todo para mi, Aang. Y quiero pasar toda mi vida cerca de ti. No importa si estamos juntos o no. Pero jamás quiero tenerte lejos, jamás. Te amo.-**

**Aang me sonrió.**

**-Yo también te amo, Katara.-**

**Los dos estábamos seguros de ese ''te amo'' que nos dedicábamos. Desde ese momento, supe que Aang, era el lugar donde quería estar. Y que nuestro amor, iba mucho **_más allá de la química._

_**Fin.**_


End file.
